The goal of this study is to examine the cytokine release profile of pooled peripheral human monocytes when cultured with biomaterials that have been used in humans. A variety of materials with a wide spectrum of known clinical performance have been chosen in order to help analyze the results. These materials include hydroxyapatite and titanium which are extremely well tolerated by humans, PE and silicone which invoke a more traditional foreign body reaction, as well as the newer materials Nafion and triglyme. All materials are also essentially nonporous from a biologic standpoint to minimize differences in response due to gross surface architecture. In addition to cell culture, these materials are also being subcutaneously implanted into rats to determine if a modified foreign body reaction occurs with any of these materials as well as provide baseline data on the in vivo performance of these materials. All materials will undergo surface analysis via ESCA in the as received state, cleaned state and sterilized form to guarantee purity of the materials surface, as well as, document any alteration in surface chemistry that can occur after materials are minimally sterilized using 70% ethanol and sterile water exchanges.